maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Saxton Hale vs EXALT Soldiers Heroic Battle/LordRemiem
Required Heroes *Saxton Hale (135 CP) Villains *3x Exalt Operative (first wave) *2x Exalt Heavy, 1x Exalt Sniper (second wave) *2x Exalt Elite Operative, 1x Exalt Medic (third wave) Description A little troop of the EXALT forces are doing a mess within the city, starting a urban warfare against the police. Someone heard them yelling something about completely destroying the S.H.I.E.L.D. and killing all of us. Even if we do not know why, let's send some of our heroes to teach them a lesson. Wait, what...? Dialogue Note: every dialogue line coming from "EXALT" refers to a random soldier among the enemies. - End= *Saxton Hale: And that was the last hippy! *Maria Hill: Thanks, mr. Hale. We owe you a favor. *Saxton Hale: It was nothing! They never fought a grizzly with their own hands, for sure! *Nick Fury: But please, Hale, inform us the next time you're gonna take initiatives like this. *Saxton Hale: THERE WAS PROBABLY NO TIME! }} Turns Saxton Hale will take two consecutive actions per round (as from his passive ability), while the enemies will take one action per round. Turn order is random. Special Conditions *'They were all Hippies, right?' (Saxton Hale passive buff): Restores 10% health whenever killing an enemy *'I'm gonna take this by myself!' (Saxton Hale passive debuff): Saxton Hale does not want to call his mercenaries in battle Strategy Despite being a solo fight against nine enemies, this fight is pretty easy if Hale is at least at level 9. Even if (due to a special passive debuff), he will be unable to summon his TF2 characters to gain various benefits, he's got enough power to get rid of the whole enemy troop by himself. Put a good amount of ISO on health and Defense, plus Attack if you can; about EISO, the best one to give him is the Street Fighting one (Melee attacks almost always crit), and if you have him at level 13 you could think about the Defensive Fighter EISO (Melee attacks increase Defense), too. The first wave is against 3 EXALT Operatives (Generalist). These enemies are the easiest to face: they can deal debuffs like Exposed (Reduces Defense by 25%) or Slowed (Reduces Evasion by 25%), plus gaining a special buff called Secret Plans, which works like the Avengers' Coordinated Attack (Allies have a chance to join in single-target attacks). Just beat them with Hale's level1 move (Lion-Smashing Punch) and level6 (Property Damage!), finishing the work with his level2 (Grizzly Bear Body Press): if an EXALT Soldier is stunned and has less than 30% health, he'll commit suicide; plus, every enemy Hale defeats will restore 10% of his health, granting him a great survivability... but keep in mind it won't trigger if the EXALT Soldiers suicide. Try to use each one of Hale's first three attacks at least once. The second wave is against 2 EXALT Heavies (Bruiser) and 1 EXALT Sniper (Infiltrator). The Heavies are similar to the Operatives, but they can deal Burning (Deals damage over time; Reduces Defense) to Hale and reduce his damage with their Suppression attack, which will allow them to counter offensive actions, too; the Sniper will often buff his own stats and attack you with his EXALT Sniper Rifle. If the Bruisers manage to deal Suppressed to Hale, do not use his level2 and attack them one per time, alternating his level1 and level6; if you have all three of Hale's special buffs (Overpowered, Imbalanced and Totally Broken), use his level9 (Mann Up!) to gain a ton of buffs which will make the battle a lot easier: if you took care of Hale's Attack with ISO, Property Damage! could now be able to defeat an enemy with a single hit. As before, try to finish them with Grizzly Bear Body Press, and luckily they'll suicide themselves if they get stunned. The last wave is against 2 EXALT Elite Operatives (Blaster) and 1 EXALT Medic (Tactician): this is the most difficult wave among all three, since the Elite Operatives could put you in a serious threat with their attacks (which, due to their class advantage, will be critical and ignore Defense), along with the Secret Plans buff, which works the same of the Operatives' one; plus, the Medic will often remove their debuffs, take all damage dealt to them (which does not count as a Protection effect) and counter your attacks. You'll have to dispose of him first: if you still have the Overpowered, Imbalanced and Totally Broken buffs, use Hale's Mann Up! and you'll sure need one or two attacks to defeat him. Focus then on the Elite Operatives, one per time, and you'll sure end the fight easily (remember they can suicide themselves too, under the same conditions of the other EXALT Soldiers). Reward *'Hale's Favourite EISO': Grants You're Hired! to Saxton Hale - Summoned TF2 characters grant their bonuses to the whole party instead of Saxton Hale only Category:Heroic Battles Category:Video Games Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:XCOM